This, That, And Everything In Between
by AryaMetru
Summary: Eighteen - Not for one second did she regret taking the blow that was meant for him. Based off of 9 Crimes by Saya-Moonshadow and therefore dedicated to her.
1. Man Date

**Man-Date**

**By: **Arya-Metru

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Rating: **K+

**Characters: **Greg Nuva and James Voya

**Disclaimer:** Bionicle LEGO;

Greg Nuva, James Voya (c) Arya-Metru

"Are you asking me out on a man-date?"

"Why are you so afraid of loving me?" (c) Scrubs

**Prompt:** "Are you asking me out on a man-date?"

"Why are you so afraid of loving me?"

A little fic inspired by a line in the TV comedy, Scrubs.

* * *

"Yo, man I'll see ya later!" James called to his friend's retreating back.

"See ya, J." Bryan called back.

James Voya turned and started home. He wore baggy black jeans and a tight black shirt that showed off his finely toned abs. He had a few ear piercings, along with his latest one; a tongue piercing. He also wore black eyeshadow, and wristbands, adding to his gothic look.

The teen clicked the little metal ball against his teeth as he walked down the street.

"James! Wait up!"

James stopped and turned around and waited for the elder Toa to catch up with him. He wasn't all that great friends with Greg Nuva. They had totally opposite interests. They only things they had in common were the facts that they were both Toa Voya-Nuva and their parents had disappeared years ago and were presumed dead.

James continued walking as the elder teen smiled sweetly at him. "How was your day, James?" the Water Toa asked.

"Fine."

The pair walked in silence for a while. Then Greg turned to James.

"Hey…James?"

Said boy grunted in reply.

"I was just wondering…would you like to go out for a bite to eat sometime?"

James stopped dead, thankfully that he had chosen to take the back roads home. His ruby red eyes lifted to meet with Greg's blue ones as he felt the heat rush to his face. Not again!

"Are you asking me out on a man-date?"

Greg lost all self-control and closed the space between them, so that James was pressed up against the alley wall. James felt the heat leave his face and shoot south. He could smell the elder's cologne and his warm breath as it ghosted cross his face.

"Why are you so afraid of loving me?" Greg asked softly, locking his eyes with the Earth Toa.

James' eyes widened as a slight pink tinge stained his features. "I–I am _**not**_ gay!" he sputtered.

The son of Tahu and Gali Nuva put one hand on the wall next to James' left ear. "Never said you were." He whispered, and kissed James softly.

James Onewa Voya froze, making a small squeak of protest. However, he soon found himself with his hands tangled in the elder's brown hair, returning the kiss desperately. Greg pulled away, a triumphant smirk gracing his lips.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at three then." He said, sauntering off, leaving a dazed, yet somewhat pleased Toa Voya-Nuva of Earth behind him.

"See ya then!" James called in a slightly high-pitched voice.

* * *

If anyone has a request, go ahead and PM me. I'll see what I can do. )


	2. What Hurts The Most

**What Hurts The Most**

**By: **Arya-Metru

**Genre:** Angst/Tragedy

**Rated:** T

**Characters: **Onua, Keira, Pohatu, and Lika

**Pairing: **mentions of Onua/Keira and Pohatu/Lika

**Disclaimer:** Bionicle © LEGO; Keira © Arya-Metru; Lika © Vexen The Tetris Freak

**Summary: **What hurts the most, was being so close. And having so much to say, and watching you walk away…

**Warning**: Attempted suicide, Teen Pregnancy..

* * *

"_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house,**_

_**That don't bother me.**_

_**I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out.**_

_**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while,**_

_**Even though going on with you gone still upsets me!**_

_**There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok,**_

_**But that's not what gets me!"**_

Keira Metru sat with her head between her legs. Tears streamed down her cheeks from sapphire blue eyes, and her shoulder shook as sobs wracked her body.

A few weeks ago she had gone to a mixer with her friend, Pohatu. Who also happened to be her boyfriend's little brother and her best friend's boyfriend. Long story short; Pohatu and Keira had gotten drunk… and had sex.

Now Keira was pregnant.

"_**What hurts the most;**_

_**Was being so close!**_

_**And having so much to say,**_

_**And watching you walk away!**_

_**And never knowing,**_

_**What could have been,**_

_**And not seeing that loving you;**_

_**Is what I was tryin' to do…"**_

Onua ignored the persistent knocking on his bedroom door and turned up his music. He didn't want to talk to Pohatu right now…or ever. He just couldn't _believe_ that his little brother had _slept_ with his girlfriend!

He loved Keira, but this…this was just too much. He couldn't just forget this had ever happened. It hurt…it hurt so **damn** much…

The black-haired boy rubbed furiously at his emerald eyes, willing himself not to cry.

"_**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go,**_

_**But I'm doin' It.**_

_**It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone.**_

_**Still Harder;**_

_**Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret,**_

_**But I know, if I could do it over,**_

_**I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart,**_

_**That I left unspoken!"**_

Pohatu slid down against his brother's door. He felt so awful. The morning after sleeping with Keira, they both had been horrified and vowed to never speak of it again.

Then they found out she was pregnant.

Four days ago, Keira had come to him in tears and told him the bad news. Lika left him, as Onua did with Keira.

The brown-haired teen got up and ran to his room, slamming the door behind him. This was all his fault. If he had never invited Keira to that party _none_ of this would be happening.

Now he had lost the love of his life, and his best friend…his brother.

"_**What hurts the most;**_

_**Was being so close!**_

_**And having so much to say,**_

_**And watching you walk away!**_

_**And never knowing,**_

_**What could have been,**_

_**And not seeing that loving you;**_

_**Is what I was tryin' to do…"**_

Lika buried her face into her pillow and sobbed. Her boyfriend and her best friend had betrayed her. She couldn't believe that that asshole cheated on her!

It was unbelievable…how much it **hurt**.

"_**What hurts the most;**_

_**Was being so close!"**_

Keira dragged the razor blade across her wrist, metallic-bronze colored blood spurted from the perforated vein.

"_**And having so much to say,**_

_**And watching you walk away!"**_

Onua grabbed his lyrics notebook and started writing, as he always did when he needed an outlet for his emotions.

"_**And never knowing,**_

_**What could have been,"**_

Pohatu sat in front of the small tombstone of his and Onua's little sister, Amy. He choked back a sob and fell across the 9-year-old's grave. He always would come here and "talk" to his sister when he didn't know where else to go…

"_**And not seeing that loving you;**_

_**Is what I was tryin' to do…"**_

Lika threw out the pictures that had Keira or Pohatu in them. It hurt just seeing how it used to be…

"_**Not seeing that loving you,**_

_**That's what I was trying to do…"  
**_

I do take requests!!


	3. Teach Me

**Teach Me**

**By:** Arya-Metru

**Summary:** Inspired by Green Devil's "It's What Day?" Kopaka teaches Tahu to snowboard…or tries to, at least…Kopaka/Tahu. Lemon-scented.

Requested by Shay-Moonsilk.

**Disclaimer:** Bionicle LEGO.

Taryen Arya-Metru

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Kopaka Nuva knocked on his boyfriend's door, and patiently waited for him to answer. Today he was going to teach him how to snowboard, and this time he made sure to check the date. Last time they had tried to do this, Kopaka had arrived and was promptly reminded by his lover that it was April Fool's Day, on which they both ended up getting, as they say it; 'owned' by the Air and Stone Toa's.

Tahu opened the door and busied himself with locking it behind him. Kopaka allowed himself a small smile. "Cute outfit. I'm guessing Taryen picked it out for you?"

The Fire Toa glared at him. "Oh, shut up." He snapped, crossing his arms over the new padded red and orange coat. Kopaka snickered and put his arm around the younger male.

"I'll take that as a yes."

**XxX**

"Are you sure about this?" Tahu asked uneasily, glancing down the relatively small hill Kopaka was starting the younger out on.

"You'll be fine." Kopaka held in his amusement. "It's almost the same thing as lava boarding."

Tahu nodded, took a deep breath, and pushed off. And…hey…he was doing it! This was easy! This–

WHUMP!!

Kopaka's hysterical laughter echoed as Tahu fell to the side and completely disappeared in a deep snow bank. The Ice Toa waded through the snow to his obviously ticked off lover.

"Are you ok?" he snickered, holding out his hand to the Ta-Koro native. Tahu glared, took Kopaka's hand and jerked him down into the snow, letting out a small yelp as the elder landed on top of him.

Kopaka smirked and kissed Tahu deeply, swirling his tough in the ruby-haired boy's warm depths. Tahu moaned into the lip lock and wrapped his arms around his icy lover.

Kopaka pushed him deeper into the snow, kissing him fiercely while the Fire Toa's hands wandering south. One traveled down and placed a firm grip on the straining erection in the elder's pants. A groan of approval tore from Kopaka's throat and he ravaged his lover's neck and shoulders before pulling him into another lip-lock teeming with passion.

The cold Mt. Ihu air wrapped around them, and the morning hours was filled with nothing but sheer bliss.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Not anywhere near as good as Green Devil, but I think I did pretty decent. ;

Hope you like it Shay!!

-Arya

A/N: For those who don't know my characters, Taryen is Tahu's younger sister.


	4. Survive

**Survive**

**By**: Arya-Metru

**Summary**: There are rules. Rules you have to follow, if you want to survive as a slave to Zyvus Koriseva. You are nothing. You _belong_ to him.

Dedicated to Saya-Moonshadow.

Lily, Rachel, Rebecca, Arya, Jessica (c) Arya–Metru

Zyvus Koriseva (c) Saya–Moonshadow

"Lonely Day" (c) System of A Down

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There are rules.

**"_Such a lonely day,_**

_**And its mine.**_

_**The most loneliest day of my life!"**_

Rules you have to follow, if you want to survive as a slave to Zyvus Koriseva.

Keep your head down. Don't speak unless directly spoken to by your superiors. Show no emotion. Pretend like you don't care. Don't complain. When he tells you to do something, you do it. Don't ask questions. Address him as 'Master'. You...must remember…you're no longer human. You're a thing. And you belong to Zyvus Koriseva.

Don't ever forget it.

**"_Such a lonely day,_**

_**Should be banned.**_

_**It's a day that I can't stand!"**_

You're his property. He can do whatever the hell he wants to you. He can beat you, rape you, torture you. You are nothing. You _belong_ to him.

I'm not a person….I'm a _thing_. A possession. _His_ possession. He was kind enough…to let me keep…my name….

**"_The most loneliest day of my life!"_**

Lily….My name…is Lily…

**"_The most loneliest day of my life!"_**

I used to have a family. My Step-Dad, my Mom, and my sisters and brother. Daddy and Jacob were killed in a car accident….the Mom was killed by Lady Eris…

I don't know who Rachel and Rebecca belong to….I see them sometimes….but I never talk to them….that's against the rules.

Jessica? ….She's the lucky one…_she_ wasn't captured! She's out there somewhere…._free_.

I hate her for it.

**"_Such a lonely day,_**

_**Shouldn't exist.**_

_**It's a day that I'll never miss!**_

_**Such a lonely day,**_

_**And its mine.**_

_**The most loneliest day of my life!"**_

I'm his favorite. Master Zyvus brings me everywhere. I am _always_ at his side. I'm pretty sure it's because I'm so beautiful. I'm not trying to sound vain or anything. It's just that in my opinion my mother was the most beautiful creature on earth… And if I had brown hair and violet eyes, I'd be her carbon copy…. Instead I have red hair and hazel eyes…like my biological father…

**"_And if you go, I wanna go with you._**

_**And if you die, I wanna die with you."**_

I feel his hot breath on the back of my neck. Is it that late already? I don't protest as he removes my clothes. I wouldn't dare. It surely would only make things worse for me. I fought against him many times before. It never ended well for me.

My eyes brim with tears as he drives into me. I can't stop the small anguished gasp that escapes my lips. I hate this….I hate this so fucking much…but there's nothing I can do to stop it. This is how's it been…for the past seven and a half years…since I was eleven-years-old…

**"_Take your hand and walk away!"_**

I bite down on my lower lip hard enough to draw blood as Zyvus bites just as hard, if not harder on my shoulder. He _does_ draw blood. I feel it trickle down… I suppress a shudder as he licks my blood off my arm and shoulder.

**"_The most loneliest day of my life!_**

_**The most loneliest day of my life!**_

_**The most loneliest day of my life**_

_**Life!"**_

I stare at the ceiling and pray for someone – _anyone _– to come and save me. I honestly don't know how long I can keep myself… Before long… I'll forget myself… I'll become a zombie, more or less. My emotions, will fade away completely… But I mustn't forget…

It's…the most…important rule…when you're a slave.

**"_Such a lonely day,_**

_**And its mine."**_

Survive.

**"_It's a day that I'm glad I survived!"_**

You have to survive. Just….survive….

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yeah, It's just a little something I came up with while reading Chapter 5 of Saya's 'A Path Well Traveled'.

Holy shit, THANK YOU SAYA!! It's the first thing I've been able to write on my own in months! Thus, I dedicate this to you!

Please review!!

Arya


	5. Pain

**Survive**

**By**: Arya-Metru

**Summary**: It was painful to think about. Every kiss, every touch, every time she had panted out his name when she was pressed between his and the bed.

Requested by Saya-Moonshadow.

Kaylani (c) Saya–Moonshadow

Lhikan, Nidhiki (c) LEGO

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the end it meant nothing.

His throat and eyes burned as her remembered the way she had looked at him as she laid there, dying. She had know. They both had.

Nidhiki.

He had killed her. How, he still wasn't quite sure. When had he posined her?

Golden orbs closed, quickly opening as the scene that filled his mind made his stomach lurch.

She had looked so beautiful, standing there in her pristine white wedding dress...then somthing changed. She looked confused, and that was when she collapsed.

No. No, no, no. Just don't think about it, Lhikan. Just....forget.

The Toa fisted his hands in his air. Why?

He looked up, drawing in a ragged breath as pain spasmed through his heart.

It was all he could do now. Simply...

forget.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah, I know it sucks. DX


	6. Animal I Have Become

**Animal I Have Become**

By: Arya–Metru

**Summary**: I'm not quite sure when it started. I think it was after my Father and younger sister died. You see, I never forgave myself. I promised her. I'd promised Paris I'd ALWAYS protect her. And when she needed me the most…I wasn't there.

Eris, Sirius, Paris, Iris, Aaralyn © Arya–Metru

Shinoda © Saya–Moonshadow

'Animal I Have Become' © Three Days Grace

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**"_I can't escape this hell_**

**_So many times I've tried_**

**_But I'm still caged inside_**

**_Somebody get me through this nightmare_**

**_I can't control myself."_**

I fist my hands in my hair. I can't stand it. She reminds me every fucking day. I fucking HATE her! My sister…my _elder_ sister, Eris. Leader of a group of deadly bounty hunters and assassins called the Darkhunters.

Granted, I'm a member too. But I, unlike my sister, hate it. The sole reason for my being _**any**_ part of this is revenge.

Revenge for my little sister. Paris.

**"_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_**

**_No one will ever change this animal I have become_**

**_Help me believe it's not the real me_**

**_Somebody help me tame this animal_**

**_(This animal, this animal)"_**

The jackass Toa, _**Nuju Metru**_ killed her along with my father. Shinoda, however, wasn't that much of a Dad, so his death didn't anger me as much as Paris' did.

You see, Paris was six-years-old when she was accidently shipped to Metru-Nui in the middle of a war. We didn't her from them for months. Then the news of The Shadowed One's downfall reached Odina.

**"_I can't escape myself_**

**_(I can't escape myself)_**

**_So many times I've lied_**

**_(So many times I've lied)_**

**_But there's still rage inside_**

**_Somebody get me through this nightmare_**

**_I can't control myself"_**

Eris was the one to tell me what had happened. Nuju Metru killed my father, and then Paris. Mata Nui, I _**hate**_ him.

Argh! FUCK!

**"_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_**

**_No one will ever change this animal I have become_**

**_Help me believe it's not the real me_**

**_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_**

**_Help me believe it's not the real me_**

**_Somebody help me tame this animal"_**

I used to be good. When I was little I wanted to be a Toa... Paris wanted to be an artist…

This wasn't what I wanted. Once I get my revenge, I'll run away… I could….get away… Even as I think these words, I know I'm lying to myself. No one escapes Eris and lives. I knew my sister and she was cold, heartless, and brutal.

**"_Somebody help me through this nightmare_**

**_I can't control myself_**

**_Somebody wake me from this nightmare_**

**_I can't escape this hell"_**

I sigh deeply. This….this is a nightmare. I look into the mirror, actually looking this time. There are dark circles under my eyes and my hair has reached my chin. I try to remember the last time I brushed it. My face has taken on a certain…haunted look…

This is pointless. I look like some kind of…of…

Then it hit me.

**"_(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)"_**

I've become an animal.

**"_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_**

**_No one will ever change this animal I have become_**

**_Help me believe it's not the real me_**

**_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_**

**_Help me believe it's not the real me_**

**_Somebody help me tame this animal_**

**_(This animal I have become)"_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_*Author's Note: Nuju didn't really kill Paris. He did kill Shinoda, but not Paris. _

_Eris lied to Sirius so that she could manipulate him....Evil bitch. XD  
_


	7. Dark Love And Seduction

**Dark Love And Seduction**

**By**: Arya-Metru

**Summary**: He chuckled as she screamed that she hated him. He knew she didn't. He could see the slow change in her demeanor. She would fall completely in love with him soon enough.

Girl © Myself  
Man © Saya-Moonshadow  
"Dark Love And Seduction" © Dark

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enter text here._"I feel this longing so strange and so bizarre  
Until I will find you I'll keep it in the dark."_

He shoved her down onto the bed, claiming her unwilling lips with his own. He had waited so long for this. Finally she was all his...

_"A blaze bizarre burns in my heart  
Brighter than the flame of fear."_

He should've felt the fear radiating off of her. But, all he could feel was he longing to be inside her...to hear her scream...

_"It feeds my wish to reach your love  
To touch you in our dreams."_

He ripped open her blouse, buttons scattering everywhere. He moved his lips down her neck, touching her soft, pale skin.

_"When everything is withering  
You're still my bleeding rose."_

Her scent was intoxicating. He drank it in eagerly as he jerked off her skirt, ignoring her choked sobs.

_"And neither hate nor death can divide our love  
My mind writes serenades for you."_

He chuckled as she screamed that she hated him. He knew she didn't. He could see the slow change in her demeanor. She would fall completely in love with him soon enough.

_"Like melodies of silence  
Your shadow is trembling when I  
Touch your skin and kiss your fear away"_

He kissed her gently, trying to comfort her for reasons unknown even to himself. It wasn't like this with any of the other slave girls...now that he thought about it, none of them gave him the pleasure that the petite strawberry-blonde did.

_"It's not easy to conceal  
Fear with a masquerade of joy."_

He eased into her, causing her to gasp with surprise, tears of pain still springing to her hazel eyes. She seemed unable to understand why he was being so gentle with her.

_"Tears from a bleeding rose  
Even purity can't wipe away."_

He briefly took her lips with his mouth again, taking up a steady rhythm. His whispered softly in her ear, relishing in the new sound of her moan.

_"Sharing both, pleasure and pain  
Sometimes passion is the same."_

"You will ALWAYS belong to me."

_"Addicted to emotion, love and seduction."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear god, I can't believe I wrote this. ...And in like 15 minutes...

If you can guess who the man and girl are, I'll make you an avatar....or....whatever.... A story request depending on what it is. I'm having some issues.


	8. Turn Me On

For the White Rice Challenge.

Shruikan/Nina

Shruikan © Chaos-Master

**Turn Me On**

By: Arya-Metru

Nina looked up as a soft moan escaped from her companions lips. Her brow furrowed in confusion, and she continued to frown as she gazed at the elder teen for several minutes, during which several more moans of satisfaction filled the empty hallway. Finally hazel eyes widened in realization. "Shruikan Mahi, are you being turned on by _white rice_?"

The upperclassman smirked at the younger girl. Despite the fact that she was seventeen and technically a junior, Nina Rodriguez was enrolled in all senior classes having always been in honors or AP classes. She was due to graduate with Shruikan himself.

"Yes." He said smoothly, holding out a bite for the Spanish beauty. After a moment's hesitation and a brief calculation of his intentions, Nina took a bite, her every movement being watched by the senior class president.

"A lot of things turn me on, actually…" Shruikan murmured, leaning closer to the dark haired female. Color filled said girl's cheeks and she averted her gaze nervously.

"M-More so than white rice?" She asked jokingly, her voice cracking only once.

Shruikan's lips crashed against Nina's, drawing a small squeak of surprise from the recipient. Several moments passed in which she eventually, yet clumsily, returned the kiss. As the senior pulled back he licked his lips appreciatively.

"A lot more than white rice."


	9. Not Meant To Be

**Not Meant To Be…**

Nicole © Arya-Metru

Nuriko © Nuriko

'Maybe We're Not Meant To Be' © Theory of A Deadman

* * *

"_It's never enough to say I'm sorry_

_It's never enough to say I care_

_But I'm caught between what you wanted from me_

_And knowing that if I give that to you_

_I might just disappear_

_Nobody wins when everyone's losing_

_It's like one step forward and two steps back_

_No matter what I do you're always mad_

_And I, I can't change your mind_

_I know it's like trying to turn around on one way street_

_I can't give you what you want_

_And it's killing me_

_And I, I'm starting to see_

_Maybe we're not meant to be_

_It's never enough to say I love you_

_No, it's never enough to say I try_

_It's hard to believe_

_That's there's no way out for you and me_

_And it seems to be the story of our lives_

_Nobody wins when everyone's losing…"_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Seven years. How do you stop loving someone you've loved for nearly seven years? Through all the tears, and hateful words I never stopped loving her…him… God, why didn't I come to my senses sooner? If I had only started seeing Nuriko as a man, this wouldn't have happened and we'd be happy…together…

But now he has _her_ and it'll never be the same again. My heart broke every time he left, although I always put on a happy face. I didn't want him to see me in pain. The moment the door closed, I would always break. She's my best friend, I should be happy for her and I am… Sometimes. Other times I just want to strangle her for taking the heart of the only person I every really gave my everything to. Sure, Ashlynn was amazing and I did love her, but not so much that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her… It _was_ that way with Nuriko though! I had started seeing myself as his future wife! God, I had wanted it so bad… More than anything in my life, I wanted him to love me the way I loved him.

But Spirits forbid I have the happy ending everyone else seems to have. I see now. It was never me, it was always her… Why did it have to be her? I don't understand…

At least I have his friendship. I can live with that I suppose. I mean, he still makes my heart skip a beat, and he'll always take my breath away but… For every two steps forward, it was another ten steps back. He was mad so much. I just wanted to help him… Have you ever tried turning your car around on a one-way street? It was kind of like that. I couldn't give him what he wanted; Spirits that killed me…

I guess I'm starting to finally see:

We just weren't meant to be…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"_It's like one step forward and two steps back_

_No matter what I do you're always mad_

_And I, I can't change your mind_

_I know it's like trying to turn around on a one way street_

_I can't give you what you want_

_And it's killing me_

_And I, I'm starting to see_

_Maybe we're not meant to be_

_There's still time to turn this around_

_You could building this up instead of tearing it down_

_But I keep thinking_

_Maybe it's too late_

_It's like one step forward and two steps back_

_No matter what I do you're always mad_

_And I, I can't change your mind_

_I know it's like trying to turn around on a one way street_

_I can't give you what you want_

_And it's killing me_

_And I, I finally see_

_Maybe we're not meant to be_

_It's like one step forward and two steps back_

_No matter what I do you're always mad_

_And I, baby I'm sorry to see_

_Maybe we're not meant to be."_

_

* * *

_

First Person Point of View: Nicole


	10. Not Meant To Be 2

**Not Meant To Be: Part Two**

Nicole © Arya-Metru

Onua © LEGO Bionicle

* * *

It was a strange tingling sensation. It was almost as if she was floating… all of her problems just seemed to slip away with each drop of blood that ran down her arms, adding to the growing puddle on the floor. Someone was crying, which was weird because she was alone in the apartment. Oh…it was her. She was crying. Oh well. At least the pain had gone away.

The emotional pain, that is. She never before felt any physical pain when she… "released her emotions". But it really didn't matter anymore. It had just grown to be too much to handle.

She didn't even have the energy to lift the bottle to her lips one last time. Somewhere, a door open and a familiar yell of panic that made what was left of the blood in her body run cold.

"Nicole!"

Onua's panicked yell cut her. Spirits, no. She didn't want him to see her like this! Warm arms pulled her against a strong, toned chest and his voice reached her though the fog she was in yet again, but now it was very muffled.

"'m sorry…" The younger mumbled weakly. It just wasn't worth living without _her_ anymore…

It was his next words that made her want to scream. She wanted everything to just stop when she heard these words. It was the very phrase she had been longing to hear. They sounded oh so perfect coming from him.

"I love you!"

Only he could make her regret her decision like this. She tried to tell him she loved him too. He meant so much to her and she never wanted to hurt him. But she couldn't talk. Her vision dwindled and went black and an overwhelming sense of calm washed over her.

It was over.

…Just like she had wanted…


	11. Worth Dying For

**Worth Dying For**

Aaralyn, (Eris, Sirius, Paris, Iris, Krystal/Artemis, Aaron, Arya) © Arya-Metru

Shinoda, Anubis, and Sylvaticus © SayaMoonshadow

Bionicle © LEGO

* * *

I was scared of my own daughter. Pathetic, isn't it? To be terrified of something that you spawned. My name is Aaralyn Mahi. Daughter of Nidhiki and Krystal Mahi, the former also known as Artemis Itami. Granddaughter of Anubis Itami and Sylvaticus Origina. Niece of Typhon and Isis Itami. Sister of Aaron Mahi and Arya Metru. Mother of Eris Itami and Sirius, Paris, and Iris Tora. When it came to Shinoda I never really knew what to consider myself. Lover? Companion? Friend? Just a good fuck? I can't really say. I once asked him if he loved me. I can still remember exactly how that converstation went…

"_Shinoda?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_D...d'you love me?"_

_He was silent for a few moments, still and unmoving. And when he spoke, his voice was measured out, calm, and flat. "There are very few beings in the world that I can honestly say I love. I was able to start the genocide of my own people because of my lack of love for them. A heart isn't something that can just be given. It has to be earned."_

_I remember swallowing hard before asking my next question. "And...have I earned it?"_

"_Why do you want to know?" His red eyes narrowed at me. "Is something the matter?"_

"_No." I murmured softly, turning away from him. "Nothing's wrong, Shinoda. Forget I asked."_

And that was the end of that. But I'll tell you right now, I loved him more than anything. A part of me died with him.

I remember gazing out the window the night it happened thinking about how I just wanted to die. Irony, it seems, can be rather cruel. Eris had taken over the fallen Dark Hunter regime instantly, renaming it the Dark Hunter League. Who knew a twelve-year-old little girl could be so influential and intimidating? What was so scary was that all of these older, more experienced Hunters were _afraid_ of Eris. They were scared of my child; myself included. Eris was a cold blooded murderer, no question about it.

I felt myself losing the will to live a few months after Eris took over, but I managed to hold on for a few years. My baby, Iris, was hidden away under a different name. It was the only thing that Makuta, Kali ever did for someone other than herself. Though I heard a rumor that she had children of her own by Antroz. Where my youngest is, I don't know. Paris is dead, or so I'm told and Sirius works for Eris. I know she used Paris's death to manipulate him though. He loved Paris more than _anything_.

So I did what I could. I passed information to the Toa. I guess I'll never find out who betrayed me and told her what I was doing. Despite her cruel, sadistic nature, I still can't believe she'd kill her own mother. I cough up blood as more of it flowed freely from the wounds in my chest. I think I'm crying. Or maybe it's the Earth Toa that's crying. I really liked him. His daughter, Aki was so beautiful, too. I think I may have fallen in love with him at some point, because it's painful to think I'll never see his smile again. What happens when we die? As I ask myself that, I suddenly realize I don't care. At least I'm leaving this world in his arms. That's the most I could ask for. I don't love him as much as I did Shinoda, but I love him enough. I close my eyes, accepting my fate.

At least I'm not dying a criminal…


	12. No Regrets

**No Regrets**

Aaralyn © Arya-Metru

Shinoda © Saya-Moonshadow

Bionicle © LEGO

* * *

I wasn't too sure how it happened. Once second we were going over battle plans. The next he had me pinned up against the wall, and I had my arms locked around his neck as he kissed me.

Funny how things happen.

Well, that's how it started. I felt so guilty for letting it happen afterward. I felt like I was betraying his wife's memory…and Shinoda's. But there was something about Whenua Metru that I just loved. With Shinoda there had always been that sense of danger. The bad-boy type. I like that.

But with Whenua it was different. He was safe. Kind, gentle, soft-spoken… I could spend the rest of my life with him and be perfectly content. I hated how we had to keep it a secret at first. He knew it too. But we both knew that it was simply too dangerous to go public with the relationship. Especially since I was a double-agent.

A sigh as I stare at my reflection. I look really pretty without my glasses. Contacts were a good choice. I brush a soft blonde curl out of my hair and I find myself regretting my choice of dress. I could clearly see the scar Shinoda gave me on my back when I turned around.

"Aaralyn?" I look up to see Vakama. He's been so good to me in the past few months. "They're ready."

I nod, swallowing hard. This is it. I took his hand and he linked my arm in his. He gave me a wide grin. "Don't worry. You look beautiful, and he'll be blown away. This is always the scary part. Once you get up there, all your doubts will go away."

I nodded as the music started. This was all so new for me. "Promise?"

Vakama chuckled. "I promise."

We walked through the double doors, my heart skipping a beat. Then I saw him. Vakama had been right. All my fears suddenly washed away as I saw him smiling at me from the alter. A smile crept onto my lips. I was getting _married_. I found it increasingly impossible to concentrate on anyone but Whenua.

He reached out and took my arm. I looked up into his eyes, and I knew I had made the right choice.

This was where I belonged.

* * *

Okay, so Saya was saying how poor Whenua and Aaralyn are always miserable, so I went out on a limb and let them be HAPPY. XD I wrote this in a few minutes, so I don't know how great it is, are there may be a few errors... ^///^

So this is deticated to Saya.


	13. Branded Like An Animal

**Title**: Branded Like An Animal

**Rated**: T+

**Summary**: Once a daughter of light, now living in darkness.

Destiny's P.O.V.

(Name: Destiny Nuva

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Blue

Parents: Takanuva and Jadlyn

Siblings: Hailey, Zoey, and Jordan)

X x X

"_Branded like an animal  
I can still feel the burn in my mind  
I do believe that you made your message clear."_

I nearly threw up when he told me who he was. There was finally an actual name to go with the face painted for me as a child. At first I didn't know what to think or do. He was a killer. He'd done horrible things, yet I'd fallen in love with this wonderful, kind man who had saved my life. So who was he? The cruel, sadistic ruler as I had been taught, or the gentleman that held me when I woke up from a nightmare, and loved his children, despite that fact that they couldn't even stand to be near him?

In the end I decided to take a chance. I mean, where else would I go? My people…my family had exiled me as a killer. They said I murdered my parents, Toa Takanuva and Jadlyn. They couldn't see I had been set up. So I had been sent away and locked up. I spent eighteen hours of the day in restraints. That is until he came and saved me.

For the first few weeks he helped me get used to being in bright light. It hurt my eyes so much at first. I still can't believe how pale I've become. I don't really go out anymore. The light still hurts my eyes… He told me about six weeks after I started sleeping with him. It took me about five minutes to tell him I didn't care who he was. I still loved him.

So here I am. I'm standing here staring at you, as you give me that look. You think you have me all figured out, don't you? I was always the strong sister, and now I'm reduced to this.

"You _bitch_."

I take a step back as the man next to you holds you back as you lunge as me. Who is he? I don't recognize him, but then again it's been about ten years since I've last seen you. He's probably your boyfriend or another fling. You were never one for commitment, Zoey. You slept with anything that walked on two legs, male or female. It reminded me of that Toa Rostu that Vakama used to tell us about, who heard it from the old stories Turaga Dume would tell when he was alive.

Nevertheless, it's not my fault Mom and Dad are dead. Though it might be my fault that Hailey's dead. I knew that she was a target, but I never did anything to stop it. But then again, I don't really feel anything for you people anymore. How could I, after what you did to me?

I hear myself saying something about being able to at least stick to one guy, unlike her. I may have called her a whore. The man next to her let her go and charges at me. My world went black before I even hit the ground.

X x X

He's sitting next to me when I wake up. My chest hurts. Glancing down, I see white bandages. I lie back again and slip my hand in his. Note to self; don't insult Zoey in from of her man-whore unless I'm actually seeking to get stabbed.

Soft lips press against mine and I return the action, deepening it. He hates it when I try to assert any form of dominance over him, but I guess that's to be expected considering who he is.

"You were brilliant." He whispers in his usual low voice and he touches my cheek. A shiver of delight runs though me. I live for his love. His approval…

It's strange. I used to be the perfect Toa. Now I am, you could say, 'batting for the opposite team'. Once a daughter of light, now living in darkness.

But I suppose that's just bound to happen when you fall in love with Makuta Teridax.


	14. No One Mourns The Wicked

**Title**: No One Mourns The Wicked

**Rating**: T

**Genre**: Angst/Romance

**Summary**: She was right. The Wicked did die alone...

Lyrics (c) Wicked - "No One Mourns The Wicked"

Bionicle (c) LEGO

Krystal, Arya (c) Arya-Metru (me)

* * *

_**"And Goodness knows  
The Wicked's lives are lonely  
Goodness knows  
The Wicked die alone  
It just shows when you're Wicked  
You're left only  
On your own..."**_

A pained gasp escaped his lips as emerald eyes shut to block out tears. Spirits, it hurt so much. How could one mistake ruin his life so completely? The pain it caused him was beyond what he could have ever imagined. How could he have done this to him? He was his best friend! His... His former lover... Even though he had...betrayed him...

_You deserve this_... the voice in his head said accusingly. He agreed...He did deserve this...

"Niki?" A soft voice asked. He turned around, his eyes meeting with a pair of violet ones. Her brown hair framed her small, pale face nicely. A set of scars marred her features, however. A pang of guilt ran though him. It was his fault she was here too. She was in love with him, so she had tried to defend him. The attention she brought to herself caused Larsika to reveal she was the daughter of Anubis Itami. Her real name was Artemis, but she insisted that he continued calling her Krystal.

"Niki." She repeated.

"What?" Nidhiki asked a little roughly. He winced as any emotion dissapeared from her face. "Have you seen Aaralyn?" She asked quietly. He shook his head and she left just as quickly as she had come.

The blonde sighed and returned his focus to the setting sun. He missed him so much. Nidhiki closed his eyes, remembering a good time with Lhikan...

_"L-Lhikan!"_

_A soft chuckle was his answer. "Yes?"_

_The blonde groaned, "Mata Nui! Just..."_

_"I know." Soft lips pressed against his neck, their bodies rocking against each other._

_"I love you."_

_"I...I love you, too. Don't ever leave me."_

_Golden eyes locked with his emerald pair, comfort and love in their depths. "I won't. I promise, I'll never leave you Nidhiki."_

"Daddy?" The five year old pulled at his sleeve. He looked down at her coldly. "What? Where have you been? Your mother is looking for you."

The little girl winced, looking up at her father with pretty green eyes. She had golden blonde hair and a full mouth like him. "I... Ne'ermind..." She mumbled, her face downcast.

He didn't mean to hate her. It was just that she stood for everything he could never have with Lhikan... But it wasn't how he hated himself. After all, here he was, stringing Krystal along because the man he loved had ended up with that bitch, Kaylani. Now he had two daughters... though he had to admit, he had a bit of a soft spot for Arya. She was living with Lhikan now, but she had been like him: a trouble-maker.

He vaugley heard Aaralyn slip out. He felt bad... He would have to pick her some flowers or something. She seemed to like flowers. Sometimes it amazed him that she wasn't scared of him. He looked like a friggin inscect. But then again, Krystal wasn't much to look at anymore either with the way her face had gotten messed up. The guilty feeling came back. It was his fault she had gotten hurt. (Hadn't he just thought something similar earlier? Spirits, maybe he was more of an ass than he realized...) He had tried to escape without her, but they had punished her as well.

Warm hands wrapped around his waist. "I wanted to say goodbye."

"Why? I'll be back." He grunted.

"...Look, I know how you feel about him. And I know this one isn't going to be easy, but I have this really bad feeling like I'm never going to see you again. I know you doin't love me. You never did. I always have, and always will love you. But remember this, if nothing else: The wicked die alone." Krystal said gently. She put her hand on his cheek. "Whatever happens, just remember that."

The former Air Toa was silent as she walked away. She was right about parts of it. Soon he would be leaving for Metru-Nui with Krekka to capture Lhikan for The Makuta. But he _would _be coming back. He didn't die easily.

XxXx

Nidhiki screamed as Onewa threw Krekka into him. Fuck, this wasn't happening! No, no, no, no, no, no! Images flew through his head. The first time Arya said 'Daddy'. The look of disbelief and fear on Krystal's face as she was told why she and Nidhiki were being punished. Lhikan gazing down as him with a loving expression. Shruikan staring up at him with wide eyes, blood gushing from a wound in his chest as Nina screamed. Lhikan turning his back on him as he was dragged away by the Dark Hunters.

For a brief moment his eyes locked with a pair of gold ones. He managed to mouth one last 'I love you'... His mouth opened slightly, but no words came out as the Makuta pulled them in.

Then he was gone. Pain filled him as he was absorbed into the Brotherhood leader. Well, Krystal was right.

The wicked did die alone.

_**"No one mourns the Wicked  
No one cries 'They won't return!'  
No one lays a lily on their grave!**__**"**_

* * *

So there you have it. Lhikan/Nidhiki angst with some one-sided Nidhiki/Krystal.


	15. Twists And Turns Of Fate

**Title**: Twists And Turns Of Fate

**Rating:** K+

**Summary**: Music was personal. It was sharing your feelings - your pain, your heartbreak, your happiness, your joy, those little moments - with the world. Dedicated to Shay Moonsilk and Saya Moonshadow for always being there for me.

'Little Wonders' (c) Rob Thomas

Bionicle (c) LEGO

Gavin (c) Arya-Metru

Rostu (c) Saya Moonshadow

* * *

The lyrics just seemed to flow out of him. Anything and everything he wrote always had meaning. Music was personal. It was sharing your feelings - your pain, your heartbreak, your happiness, your joy, those little moments - with the world.

_**"Let it go  
Let it roll right off your shoulder  
Don't you know  
The hardest part is over  
Let it in  
Let your clarity define you  
In the end  
You will only just remember how it feels"**_

Gavin Matthews brushed a lock of black hair out of his eyes as he wrote in his lyric book. Words were something you had to be careful with. Once they were out there you could never take them back. It was the same thing with music only his music told a story. In this case, it was going to be a love story gone awry. His heart skipped a beat as he thought of the older brunette. He remembered the first time they met...

_"Ohmigod! I'm so sorry!" Small hands frantically grabbed napkins to absorb the liquid that soaked the man's clothes._

_His response was a cheerful laugh. "Don't worry about it. Here, to make up for it why don't you let me buy you a drink?"_

_Light brown eyes looked into orbs of orange, the brown pair filled with amazement. "I...sure, why not?"_

_"Great! I'm Rostu."_

_"Gavin."_

_**"Our lives are made  
In these small hours  
These little wonders  
These twists and turns of fate  
Time falls away,  
But these small hours  
These small hours  
Still remain..."**_

Gavin released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He couldn't remember how they had ended up back at his house, but the next morning had been a disaster. Long story short, Rostu was a Toa. And not just any Toa. He was a Toa Mahi... So Gavin had found himself with no other choice but to leave. After all, he was nineteen. He had a normal lifespan, which was about eighty to a hundred years. A Toa lived for about two hundred and fifty years. Even if anything could've started between them, he would've died long before the Toa. Plus there was no way he was good enough for Rostu...

_**"Let it slide**_  
_**Let your troubles fall behind you**_  
_**Let it shine,**_  
_**Till you feel it all around you**_  
_**And I don't mind**_  
_**If it's me you need to turn to**_  
_**We'll get by**_  
_**It's the heart that really matters in the end."**_

A tortured moan escaped his lips. All of this had happened about three months ago, and he still couldn't get him off his mind! He closed his eyes. It was impossible to forget the way Rostu had touched him. It had had so much meaning... It made him feel special. Loved. Like he was the only other person on the planet.

James and Steve, his older brothers, didn't seem to understand, somehow. It didn't make any sense due to the fact that Steve had been married once, and had kids. James... it made more sense. He'd never been in an actual commitment, or met someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Krys understood though. Apparently she used to be close friends with Rostu. They had all been surprised when Krys told them she used to be a Toa but was exiled due to her heritage. They had known her as Toa Krystal, but that was besides the point.

**_"Our lives are made_**  
**_In these small hours_**  
**_These little wonders_**  
**_These twists and turns of fate_**  
**_Time falls away_**  
**_But these small hours_**  
**_These small hours_**  
**_Still remain..."_**

The problem was, he loved Toa Rostu. He needed him so bad, it hurt. The singer slammed his head against the table. Spirits, this couldn't work! Ever!

Gavin was pulled out of his thoughts as there was a loud knock at the door. He sighed, looking at the lyrics he had managed, and threw down the pencil. It would come to him eventually. He needed the right wording, was all.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He muttered as the knocking became more insistent.

_**  
"All of my regret  
Will wash away somehow  
But I cannot forget  
the way I feel right now."**_

He opened the door and stared, his heart leaping. "Rostu?"

Brown hair was plastered to his face as he gazed at Gavin. "Gavin, I need you. I know we haven't know each other for very long, but I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since we first met. I know that you're a civilian and I'm a Toa, but I really don't give a damn. I think I could really fall in love with you, Gavin Matthews. I want to give it a try. I want to give _us_ a try."

Gavin stared speechless, barely getting out a small nod before he flung himself into the elder's arms, their lips locked in a passionate kiss.

In that moment, they both knew this was a moment neither would ever forget.

_**  
"In these small hours  
These little wonders  
These twists and turns of fate  
Yeah, these twisted turns of fate  
Time falls away  
Yeah, but these small hours,  
These small hours  
Still remain. **_

_**Yeah, oh they still remain**_  
_**These little wonders**_  
_**All these twists and turns of fate**_  
_**Time falls away**_  
_**But these small hours**_  
_**These little wonders**_  
_**Still remain..."**_

* * *

So this is the last story I'll even post for the year 2009. In a short six months I'll be graduating from High School and moving on to college. -takes a deep breath- Look out world...here I come...

Gavin is a character I initially wrote for a different story that I abandoned last year. I decided to bring him back for this fun little story. Hope you like him.

Oh, and BY THE WAY! COMMENTS are appreciated. I really do like them.... If I don't get them, maybe I should stop posting this stuff... For all I know, no one even likes them. So please leave some love!!


	16. Pretending

**Pretending**

Bionicle (c) LEGO

Silarial (c) Saya Moonshadow

Azkadellia, Azriel (c) Arya-Metru

* * *

Azkadellia noticed a lot of things. The thing she noticed the most was the games Makuta Icarax played with Makuta Silarial. Not many Makuta realized it; heck, Icarax himself probably didn't realize it! But he loved her. In his own way, he definitely loved her. She looked up with a smirk as said Makuta entered her lab, scowling. "What's wrong, Silarial finally get a boyfriend?" The scientist teased, turning back to one of her experiments.

"Why would I care about Silarial's personal connection's?" The Makuta asked, glaring at her. Azkadellia took a seat, inspecting him. Icarax was of the average height for a Makuta, being around six feet. He had a pair of creepy acid green eyes, and black and red hair and he had very tan skin, unlike her, who was borderline albino, and stood at five foot five.

"Because the only time you usually show up here is because Silarial's here. You missed her by five minutes, she's with one of her brothers, or whatever you wanna call 'em."

"What are you trying to say?" Icarax snapped, heightening the ferocity of his glare. She sighed, brushing a lock of dark hair out of her icy blue eyes. Some people didn't like her because of her relation to Kopaka Nuva. He was her Uncle, his Mom being his younger sister. Therefore, they didn't respect her and found her unthreatening. Which was a mistake, considering she was a 'mad scientist'.

"I'm trying to say that you're an idiot for not seeing that you l-" Very suddenly Azkadellia's air supply was cut off at the was thrown on the table, Icarax's hand around her throat. Geeze, he was so temperamental!

"What kind of rumors are you spreading?" Icarax's voice was deadly quiet and his eyes screamed pain and death on her part. He loosened his grip so she could talk.

"I'm-" She coughed, pushing him away. "I'm not spreading any rumors, you ass! I'm just fucking observant!"

"Is there a problem here?" Both turned to see Azriel, Azkadellia's older brother, eyeing both of them with an icy expression.

"No." Both coursed at the same time.

"Good. Icarax, I think you've overstayed your visit. Az, get back to work." The Makuta snapped, his red eyes narrowed.

Icarax stomped out, growling. Feelings for Silarial... It was absolutely preposterous. The scientist rolled her eyes, rubbing her throat. Someday... Someday he would realize it. And then it would be too late. She watched it happen all the time. Love... it was so stupid. It was what had gotten her parents killed, and what had gotten that pretty little Toa Azriel liked so much killed. He was so destroyed when her little throat had been slit. That had been when he got so cold. Granted, she hated the new Azriel, but...

He glared at her coldly and left.

He wouldn't talk to her anymore... Azkadellia tore her eyes away and went back to her work. It was obvious that Silarial loved Icarax. She just didn't understand her own feelings. The poor child got so flustered whenever the elder Makuta was around. The sexual tension was unbearable, and she was the only damn person who noticed, which was probably a good thing.

Azkadellia shrieked as a cold hand grasped her neck. She spun around, spilling a blue liquid on her bloodied white jacket. "Silarial!" Azkadellia yelled.

Devious blue eyes locked with the scientist's own icy blue ones. "Why the heck did you tell Icarax that?" She asked.

There was a long silence before Azkadellia found her voice. "Are you stalking me?" Her voice was dead serious.

"N-No, but why would I have a boyfriend? And why does that upset him?"

"I'm not discussing this with you."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not my job. Go ask Vamprah about the birds and the bees."

"I know about THAT!" Silarial shouted, blushing.

"Good. Then get out before Icarax comes back and rips my throat out." Azkadellia snarled. This was crazy. She wasn't explaining this to the girl. Lord Teridax had her on thin ice as it was, what with the failure of the Human Cortico-Deficiency Virus she created. But she was working on it...

"Ah, shit." It was all over her coat. "Get out."

"...What?"

"GET OUT! ICARAX!" Azkadellia screamed, staring at the liquid staining her skin and clothes.

As she expected, the tall Makuta rushed in. "What?! What do you want, woman!?" He barked.

"Get her out before she gets infected." She snapped. The female blinked and they were gone.

"Told 'em." She snorted, taking off her jacket, feeling thankful she didn't have any open wounds. It wasn't airborne, she had just wanted Silarial gone, and to prove her point. He did appear once Silarial seemed to be in danger. Vamprah, she knew had been lurking in the shadows somewhere, but he knew all about Human Cortico-Deficiency Virus, and that it wasn't airborne. Which was why he hadn't revealed himself. A shiver ran through her. He creeped her out, but he was assigned to keep an eye of Silarial...

The scientist shook her head. Eventually, they'd realize it. Until then, she'd have to deal with their stupidity.


	17. Mistake

**Mistake**

By: Arya-Metru

Summary: It's not _his_ fault that he likes me. It's totally not a surprise, I mean, who wouldn't like me? I'm irresistible.

Rating: T+ (language)

Pairing: Matthew/Ryan

_Charmed/Bionicle crossover_

Ryan (c) Shay-Moonsilk

Matthew, Piper, Tristan (c) Arya-Metru

Charmed (c) Not me...

Bionicle (c) LEGO

(Matthew is the son of Wyatt Halliwell and Tristan Black. Ryan is the son of Kopaka Nuva and Shay.)

* * *

There are times where I wonder if I'm either stupid as fuck, or just an asshole. I mean, there's no reason as to why I reacted liked that. It's not _his_ fault that he likes me. It's totally not a surprise, I mean, who wouldn't like me? I'm irresistible.

But that's not the point. The point is this: Ryan Nuva told me that he wanted to go out with me, and I called him a faggot. Ugh. Maybe I'm a combination of 'stupid as fuck' and 'asshole'. I have—well, had—two fathers! Speaking of which, my dad, Wyatt, is going to kick my ass when he hear about this. Actually, I hope he does. Seeing Ryan cry had been the worst experience of my life. Almost, if not just as bad as losing my other dad, Tristan when I was fourteen. For the life of me, I couldn't figure out why until my little sister, Piper, started beating me with her sketchbook and yelling at me to get my head out of my ass and realize that I was just as gay as Ryan, and that I liked him.

Defiantly one of those moments where having a baby sister comes in handy.

Anyway, here's the huge issue. I'm the quarterback. Champion player. MVP. We've gone to the State Finals six years in a row. But being a football player, I guess that's what makes it so hard to come out. The lack of acceptance. Then again, I've never thought of other men sexually. Just Ryan. Seriously? I dated _Elaine Connors_. Captain of the cheerleading squad, and the most _beautiful _girl in school! I dated her for two years! Two! Then last month I dumped her. She was getting far too clingy for my tastes. Plus, she's a stuck up bitch. Now, I'm not a dumb jock. I get average grades, mostly B's with some A's, and a C every now and then. The only class I ever had issues with was math.

Anyway, here I am, lying in bed at three o'clock in the morning, and the only thing I can think about is the look on Ryan's face when I called him…what I did.

Heaving a sigh, I turned over. He was beyond cute, that was for sure. And sweet; Ryan had a huge heart. He was everything I could have ever hoped for. My fantasy wife. …Only issue was, my fantasy wife turned out to have a penis.

Suddenly I knew what I was going to do. I was going to stand up and apologize to him, tomorrow. 'Be a man', as my Dad always says.

It was only with this thought-slash-decision in mind that I was able to finally fall asleep.

* * *

Creative Writing class. 5 pages of writing a week, GOD I love it! I'll have to take a Creative Writing course when I go to college... Sen10r year! 8D

Anyway, this is based off of a story Shay-Moonsilk was writing. Meaning I wrote this for her! Love you Shay!


	18. In The End

**In The End**

Typhon/Isis

Typhon © Saya-Moonshadow

Isis © Arya-Metru

Based off of 9 Crimes by Saya-Moonshadow

* * *

It hurt.

Sweet fucking _Mata Nui _it hurt. But she didn't regret it. Not for one second did she regret taking the blow that was meant for him. In that moment she was relieved that she had never told Typhon that she was pregnant because… this would've made it been that much harder for him. She forced herself to laugh, her blue eyes meeting with Lhikan's shocked golden ones. He clearly hadn't expected her to do that, but at least now it was obvious to everyone that Isis Itami was in love with Typhon.

A strangled laugh escaped her lips. "Slow."

The Toa of Fire yanked his sword out of her chest and she fell back into her lover's arms. He sank to the floor with her, staring at her in horror. His violet eyes were screaming at her in pain with that one question: _Why?_

It was getting harder and harder to breathe. She knew that her child was dead, just like Danielle would be dead in time. Getting her out of there had been the smartest decision, she knew that. But right now the thought of leaving Typhon scared her and hurt even more than the hole in her chest. She brought her hand up to cup his cheek as tears filled his eyes. She bet he didn't even know he was crying.

"You always were a little too slow. But I couldn't just let ya die..." She whispered as her vision blurred.

No. No no no no no no no! She couldn't die before she told his how much she loved him! No! She tried to speak, but couldn't get her mouth to work. Instead she gripped his hand, trying to convey her emotions as her world went black.

_I love you…_


	19. Not My Fault

**Not My Fault**

Teridax © LEGO Bionicle

Tristan, Kaine, Patrick, Viktor, Kita, Lance, and Greg © Arya-Metru

(Written for Kytten of Evil. Inspired by 'Not Enough' by Kytten of Evil.)

* * *

At the end of the day, it's the weak that fail. That's why I became what I am. At one point I was weak. I was dependent on my lover for everything. He…_was_ my everything. But then he became what I guess you could call a God. Everything changed after that. He left me, obviously. What was I but a mere mortal. He was too good for me now.

Bah. I showed him. _ Not really, but I swear I will. I'm more or less half-way there._ It's hard, you know? It's not my fault the world is falling apart. Sometimes good intentions have bad side effects. No good deed goes unpunished, you know? Everyone thinks I'm evil, but I'm really not. I'm a good father. I know there are rumors that I killed one of my children, but that's not true. Greg…he was sick. So sick. I guess I did kill him, not that I think about it. I'm his father and I couldn't save him. I tried so hard, but…

I have my kids, and that's about it. Tristan, Kaine, Patrick, Viktor, Kita, and Lance. Only Kaine, Kita, and Viktor are mine though. I adopted-slash-rescued the rest of them, including Gregory. Kaine is seventeen, and the twins, Kita and Viktor are fifteen. They're HIS, of course. He knows about Kaine, but he doesn't know about the twins. He left me before I had found out I was pregnant. But it's not like I can tell him now, since he's out like a light.

Again, not my fault. I don't even know how Mata Nui ended up getting thrown in that sleep. How am I supposed to show him how good we are together if he's ASLEEP? Come on, does that even make sense?

Oh geeze, I never even introduced myself, did I? Sorry, where are my manners? My name is Lord Makuta Teridax. You can call me Teridax. To sum up my life I fell in love with Mata Nui back when we were both Toa. (Everyone starts off somewhere.) He was a Toa of Light, and I was a Toa of Shadow. Then one day the Great Beings made him a God. Awkward, am I right? Anyway, he left me because of our new differences. That's when I decided I was going to show him we were meant to be. By becoming powerful.

I admit, for a while the power went to my head and I did some pretty horrible things. But my kids knocked some sense into me. Kita can make me do anything when she cries. My daughter has my wrapped around her little finger and we both know it. But back to the point of this little chat.

I love him. And I'm going to prove that I'm good enough for him to love me too.

* * *

Wrote this in about ten minutes, give or take? So not my greatest piece. Also I'm in a bit of a funk right now. My close friend's dad died of the 5th of May (2010), and I'm really concerned for her. I actually just got back from the memorial service... I'm also very busy with the end of my Senior year. Here I come college... Please review.

RIP

John Eugene Barton

10/20/59---05/05/10


End file.
